


Rains When You're Here / Rains When You're Gone

by crazycanadian



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hockey, M/M, NHL, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycanadian/pseuds/crazycanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike was more than irritated. He was soaked, muddy, and his ass hurt. But he couldn’t have loved Tom any more than he did in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rains When You're Here / Rains When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically some dumb fluffy Willy/Latts nonsense because I love the pairing. I really wanted to write something like this and I finally had the time to do so.
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's 'Forever and Always' <3
> 
> Also I'd like to thank somethingnerdythiswaycomes over on tumblr for betaing my shitload of typos and such, so thank you.

Tom had always loved the rain. As a child, he would splash around in the puddles and play in the mud. He would take off his hat or pull down his hood and let the droplets soak his hair, even though his mom would scold him. 

‘Thomas! You’re going to catch a cold, put your hat back on your head right now!’

Tom would giggle, replace his hat and yell to the sky, ‘I love the rain!’  
\--

Mike disliked the rain; he didn’t hate it but he didn’t like it. He certainly didn’t love it like Tom did. It dampened the earth and his mood. It was too grey for Mike; he liked warm sunny days. That’s when he was the happiest. 

The rain made him sad.When his parents buried his pet hamster in the backyard it was raining. When Sammy, his first girlfriend, broke up with him for his ex-best friend Josh it was also raining. Mike had never experienced anything happy when it was raining. 

Happy things always happened when it was warm and sunny, like Mike’s first kiss or the time he found $5 on the ground walking home from the park. 

Except it was raining when he met Tom.  
\--  
“I don’t understand how you can love the rain. And it’s cold!” 

Tom laughed, gripping Mike’s hand as they wandered along the muddy trail in their rain boots. 

“I just do, you know that.”

Mike sighed, he knew but he didn’t understand. He let it go; if it made Tom happy then he was happy. 

They both had a quiet day off from hockey; no games, no practices. So they strolled through the aftermath of the rain. The muddy trail and wet grass meant there was no one else out today and they both knew to cherish it. Mike watched as Tom stomped through a muddy puddle like the 3 year old he couldn’t let go of. Mike was happy, but then it started to rain. 

“No!! The forecast said no more rain! We’re not even close to the car and we don’t have umbrellas. Ugh. Tom! What do we do?”

“Enjoy the rain, Latts, its peaceful! Without you freaking out anyways.”

Mike glared at Tom, rain was soaking his sweater and he could feel the cold dampen his shoulders. He shivered and pulled on Tom’s hand turning to find shelter under the trees until the rain slowed a bit.

“Of course you’d hide from the rain. It’s not even raining that hard.”

Mike laughed, “We’re both soaked! I’d say it’s raining pretty hard since we were only standing out in the rain for a minute. C’mon let’s just wait for a bit, then maybe we can run back to the car.”

Tom huddled closer to Mike, preserving whatever body heat they had left. Tom reached up to brush rain droplets from Mike’s cheek and to kiss his cheek, whispering “all right”.  
Then proceeded to reach up further to violently shake the tree branch above Mike’s head, soaking him completely. Mike gasped, cold rainwater dripping down his neck and chest, probably soaking into his underwear as he stood there. 

“Oh my god, you dick! You’re so getting it!” 

Tom stepped out into the rain, smirking, “Oh, and to do that you’ll have to venture into the rain, buddy.”

Mike lurched at him; what difference would it make when he was already soaked? 

Tom was laughing as he ran away; at least it was in the direction of their car. Mike grasped for him but he was just out of reach. The mud was slowing him down. He had to be sneaky. 

“Ouch!” Mike pretended to slip, hands hitting the mud as Tom stopped in front of him and turning back. 

“Are you okay? Crap. Did you get hurt? Coach is gonna kill me if you’re hurt.”

“I just slipped but my ankle, ow-“

“Fuck, okay lemme help you up.” 

As Tom reached for Mike’s hands Mike brought his muddy hands up quickly to Tom’s face, smearing the mud all over both his cheeks and down his neck. Tom gasped as Mike laughed, struggling to get up before Tom got to him, then running away. 

“Mike, you asshole!! Come here!!”

Mike ran as fast as he could. Tom would do whatever he wanted if he got his hands on Mike. Mike could see the parking lot in the distance, maybe 500ft away. He was almost there. Looking back to see how far Tom was, Mike’s footing slipped and he stumbled trying to stay up right. It was hard to do in the slippery mud. Mike shouted as he tripped for real this time landing butt first into a muddy puddle. 

Tom had completely stopped when Mike looked back up, and when Tom burst out into laughter Mike honestly wanted to cry. 

“Stop laughing and help me!”

Tom came up to him and giggled, “Did you hurt yourself this time?”

Mike glared, “No, I’m actually just ass first in a muddy puddle and would really appreciate getting out of it right now!”

“That’s what you get for tricking me.”

Tom was still laughing as he helped Mike to his feet and walked slowly the rest of the way to their car. And of course the first thing Tom did when they got home was snap a picture of a very irritated Latts, soaked and covered in mud. 

“I’m tweeting this, it deserves to be shared. The fans will love this, maybe I’ll even caption it ‘We tried to be a lovely couple today and look how that turned out’. This will be hilarious!”

Mike was more than irritated. He was soaked, muddy, and his ass hurt. But he couldn’t have loved Tom any more than he did in that moment. 

Mike kissed Tom lightly, ignoring the dried mud cracking on his cheeks. “Alright, you do that and I’m gonna shower.” 

Now that Mike had two happy memories from the rain, he was learning to love the rain.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it :) It would mean a lot if you could leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments so I can build my writing from it. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
